


Suga(r)

by orphan_account



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bad Smut, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom Min Yoongi | Suga, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Face-Fucking, Flirting, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm bad at writing endings, I'm bad at writing in general, NSFW, One Night Stands, One Shot, Pet Names, Smut, Sub Jeon Soyeon, Underage Drinking, bangtanidle, drunk, gidle, gidlebts, idk if yall are still reading the tags but this is my first nsfw story, idle, mature - Freeform, technically rape/non con idk if i should have included the warning, they're hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeon Soyeon, a former rapper, freshly eighteen, decides to take a night on the town with her friends. Past the point of tipsy she complies to her friend's dare to flirt with the man staring at her ass. Unfortunately or fortunately for her that man is someone from her past. A man whose name she has tattooed on her thigh. He's rich, talented and stupidly handsome, who is she to deny him a one night stand.





	Suga(r)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still debating whether I actually like this couple or not, but I do know their talent would make one hell of a team. Inspired by a request from wattpad and a dumb army who actually got Taehyung's name tattooed on her ass.
> 
> (Bad Grammar Warning)

Soyeon was immature, freshly eighteen, she was drunk to the point of deliriousness and out with her reckless friends; an awful combination. They were at a club, three towns over and before you even ask fake IDs were involved. 

 

Currently she had been dared by her friends to flirt with the man sitting at the opposite end of the bar, they had caught him staring at her ass apparently, she was ignorant to that fact. Her heavy, pale-pink high heels notified him of her presence and he immediately looked up. He was more gorgeous than she had thought. Eyes of bright, golden brown, his hair was the sexy kind of silver, just the way she liked. On top of that his face was beyond compare. Round yet sharp features, almost cat-like, similar to her own, his nose rested perfectly on his face. And that smirk, oh my god she could have talked about it for hours if he hadn't interrupted her:

 

“Like what you see _kitten_?“

 

Soyeon wasn't shy, hell she was an underground rapper for fucks sake but of course she was shocked. Drunk, shocked and bewildered he had called her  _ kitten _ . She didn't let that stop her though. 

“Hmmm, I like that, kitten really rolls right off of the tongue doesn't it, daddy.“

Soyeon flitted her eyes back and forth in a flirtatious manner. That combined with the way she bit her lip was killer; no man would be able to resist her at that point. She looked up at the strangers lips, crucial to seeing if her tactics worked, suddenly she stood still. She could recognized those lips anywhere.

The stranger was someone to her, someone extremely special two years back, someone she admired but grew out of, or so she thought. The same someone she had tattooed on the exact top of her thigh, next to her ass. It was her idol, the undefeated champion of her former “rap gang,“ stage name: Suga(r). Suga for short. 

The story of how she got that tattoo isn't as long and as impulsive as one would think. The night she lost her first battle against him, after finally earning the honor of joining the gang formally. Soyeon was distraught. So helpless that she went to a bar and had one drink before she was kicked out for being exposed as a minor. Being the bored and reckless teen she was, Soyeon walked across the busy street, straight into a shady tattoo parlor. She sauntered over to the artist on shift, (foolishly) handed him $100 and demanded a tattoo that said Suga, simple as that. Even worse was that she asked for it to be written in ratchet spaced out text, the biggest part of the experience that she regretted. In all honestly she did have a developing crush on Suga at the time, but it was nothing major as she hadn't even seen his face yet. That was a factor in getting the tattoo, plus the facts that she was so mad she wanted to get it out of spite, and that she wanted to get a tattoo anyways. Suga really didn't mean anything to anyone other than herself.

Falling out her trance DRUNK Soyeon just rolled with the punches per say. With a giggle, sweet smile and roaming hands, she sat next to him. Her whole mentality past the recognition was;  _ fuck it.  _

“You're so handsome daddy.“

She laughed her cutest laugh and reached for his bicep, tracing the material of his jacket in circles.

Suga chuckled and signaled for a second scotch while keeping his eyes on her. They roamed from her hair to her lips to her breasts with no modesty at all. Soyeon couldn't blame him, she knew for a fact her tight cocktail dress didn't leave much to the imagination. As naturally as possible she leaned forward to gaze into his eyes while purposely creating more cleavage. He seemed to love it. 

They made small talk for who knows how long. So long in fact that when Soyeon looked behind herself her friends had disappeared. She didn't mind at all and just faced back to Suga who seemed bored of the bar. She was about to ask him something when he interrupted her with a very similar proposition. 

“Hey, let's get out of here. My place?“

Soyeon nodded with conviction and held out her hand for him to hold. He took it without hesitation and Soyeon swore to herself;  _ I need to sleep with this man.  _ Before you call out her impulsiveness, remember she was practically hammered. 

He lead her to his car, a Mercedes cruiser, and opened the door for her without batting an eye. Drunk Soyeon had very low standards and almost swooned at the gesture. So far she knew he had the same hobbies as her, was rich, chivalrous and handsome. Basically, he was a keeper.

The car ride to his penthouse suite was close to silent besides the droning tone of the radio and hum of the engine. Though Soyeon had only guessed his place was a penthouse she had 100% confidence she would be having a luxurious night. 

Sure enough when they pulled up to the back of his building the garage gate monitor said;

“Great seeing you again Mr. Min, here is the key card to the suite parking area as always.“

The monitor looked through the driver's seat to Soyeon's side, he caught a peek at her and gave her the biggest wink. 

“You caught a nice one, Mr. Min.“

The remark was all in good fun, but even Soyeon heard and saw the flirtatious nature. Suga obviously wasn't happy. Through his teeth he gave a comment as equally as sarcastic as the monitors comment was flirtatious. 

“She's a catch, I hope you find  _ your own _ .“

While Suga was busy giving the employee a death stare, Soyeon was busy blushing down to her core. Though he had only called her his indirectly, she had a thing for possessive guys. 

Using the same gesture she did in the bar she gently grabbed his bicep. As seductive as possible, with a hint of cute whining, she whispered:  _ Let's hurry up, daddy. You don't want to miss out on anything.  _

Suga smiled, excited, and waved the most curt wave possible at the gate keeper. He revved the engine making Soyeon squeal as they peeled through the car garage. 

Once they got out of the car it was a blur, they pretty much ran in a drunken reckless daze and laughed their way right up to his apartment. 

When he threw open the door after numerous tries with his key Soyeon was as awestruck as a drunk girl could be. The apartment, no, penthouse, was gorgeous. An entire wall was made of pristine glass so clear her reflection shone vividly in front of her. The minimalist choice of furniture only complimented that window as the city lights projected onto the white fabric of the chairs, giving the sitting area a completely serene appeal. Soyeon spun around in glee and smiled at Suga getting them both a drink at the bar she now saw. She deduced he either had a thing for wine, or was running out of things to spend his money on because the amount of bottles hanging on the wall was never ending. She didn't care either way. 

While she zoned out watching cars and buses pass by on the road hundreds of feet under them she felt a tap on her shoulder. Suga was smiling at her and holding out a flute of champagne filled to the brim. 

It was a curious choice of drink for a one night stand, Soyeon inquired, “What are we celebrating?“ Only half joking.

Suga let out a low laugh which Soyeon could even feel in her spine. 

“Whatever you want babygirl.“

That sentence combined with the sexy stare he was giving her made Soyeon's face heat up red as a tomato. He knew exactly what he was doing to her and sipped his champagne quietly. 

One whole bottle of champagne and two fruity cocktails later Soyeon was getting increasingly bold and Suga was looking more and more delicious. Through his eyes she could assume he felt the same way. 

In one seductive move Suga leaned toward her ear, slowly biting the crest and kissing her neck. The moment Soyeon let out a soft moan he whispered,

“Sorry if this is too selfish, but all I really want to celebrate is this.“

He grabbed her cheek soft but firmly in his calloused hand and kissed her with passion. His lips were so soft yet she wanted them so badly. Soyeon almost moaned from the first five seconds of their kiss but she knew that would be pitiful.

The kiss became more and more heated until Suga leaned away from the kiss, still stroking her cheek, for one second and lifted her off the ground. Sure, Soyeon was a small girl and had been lifted into a kiss many times before due to her height but nothing like this. He had scooped her up in one arm and moved so quickly to the huge window overlooking the city Soyeon let out a quick laugh before she was engulfed in the kiss for a second time. Before she could even let out the last of her giggles she mewled at the cold sting of the glass against the small of her back as Suga pressed her to the window with force. Though she imagined how scary it would be to accidentally break the glass and fall that thought was quickly overtaken by pleasure and adrenaline. He didn't stop for a second when she moaned, but instead kissed her harder, harder than she had ever been kissed. He kissed her with such passion she felt like the most desirable woman in the world.  

Soyeon felt the kiss was almost one-sided and attempted to run her hand down his chest and stomach. She got as for as tracing the grooves of only a couple of his well defined abs before Suga, with his other hand, grabbed her wrist and pinned it above her head. Soyeon, was feeling particularly submissive and raised her second hand above her head for him to grab on her own. She knew Suga liked that when she felt him smile against her lips. Sneakily in that heated moment, Soyeon bit the corner of his lip just to tease him.

It appeared that Suga had had enough as he shifted away from the site by the window and carried her through a wide hallway to what Soyeon assumed was his bedroom.

Before she could take in the beauty and tenacity it took to design the layout she was pushed onto the silken sheets and kissed once more. Skillfully, Suga reached into a bedside drawer to grab a condom, all without any light besides the moon leaking through yet another huge window. He palmed the condom and turned his attention to her once more. Instead of beginning another kiss he started to peel the thin straps of her dress off of her shoulders to give him more access to her chest. He then pulled the front of her dress down and started kissing her breasts. Soyeon moaned and looped her hands around his neck. The pleasure was short lived as he soon pulled away. 

Suga took the buckle of his belt and slid off his pants slowly, leaving his boxers on. Soyeon was absolutely tortured with anticipation and he could see it on her face. 

“Beg for it.“ 

The first words that came out of his mouth since they began kissing were a command and Soyeon loved it. She licked her lips while reaching her hands forward to tease the material of his boxers before answering. 

“Please daddy, I need your cock in my mouth now.“    
  
Suga smirked and obliged. He took his half hard dick and gave it a few quick strokes before pushing Soyeon back down. Suga took the condom in his teeth and ripped it on the first try. While he rolled the condom over his dick Soyeon couldn't help, but be surprised. She could already tell she was about to have the best sex of her adult life. 

He shifted forward so his thighs lay on either side of her breasts and his dick was right above her face. This position was particularly intimate for two strangers, but Soyeon didn't mind. She took his dick with both hands and began teasing the tip slowly with her tongue. Soon she was full on bobbing her head up and down. Suga grabbed her hair and she looked up right into his eyes to see the devilish pleasure she was giving him. Right at that moment Suga began to thrust in and out of her mouth while pulling her hair. With his free hand he fondled her breasts. Soyeon was in love.

“You like deepthroating my dick dont you babygirl.“

Soyeon couldn't answer of course, but when she attempted to nod he cut her off.

  
“No answer? Well I guess I'll have to get one out of you.“

He finally took his dick out of her mouth, but only gave her a moment to breath before he let his cold hands travel down to her throbbing core. Soyeon let out a gasp as he hiked up her skirt to gain access to her lacy panties. Suga relished the look on her face as she writhed under him, begging with her eyes for him to touch her. Of course he couldn't just oblige right away. 

Suga took his sweet time teasing her through her panties. He stared at her obvious wetness while touching her clit with one finger. Soyeon squirm with pleasure, but it wasn't enough. She needed more. 

“Daddy, please, I need you in me now.“

Who was Suga to say no to the gorgeous girl arching her back for him at that very moment? He didn't hesitate to swing her around to penetrate her from behind. At first he teased her entrance with his fingers while Soyeon's legs shook with anticipation. Even he couldn't hold back any longer. The second the tip of his dick sunk into her Soyeon was on cloud nine. She hardly ever truly orgasmed when she slept around, but she could feel something special about him. Suga licked his lips at the mewls Soyeon let out under him. 

Soyeon gripped the sheets of his bed harder as he began to thrust into her with more and more force. She loved every second of it. To get even more pleasure Soyeon began to lean back onto Sugas dick while he penetrated her. He saw her desperation, but it only made him harder, more aroused. With that arousal came rougher sex, just the way Soyeon liked. 

Suga picked Soyeon up yet again, but this time he commanded she sit on his lap, most literally on his dick. She began to ride him while facing the wall, but her legs were getting weak from the pleasure. Luckily for her, Suga was strong and held her slight waist the whole time. All the while planting kisses on her shoulders, neck and back. Soyeon was so caught in the moment she hardly noticed him stroking the tattoo that lay on the top of her thigh. 

To anyone who knew the embarrassing story it would look like he had realized the connection. From the mischievous look in his eye to the smirk that garnered his face the second he read the tattoo to what came next. Poor Soyeon had no idea. 

“Looks like you really are all mine kitten.“

Soyeon didn't hear him at all, all she was focused on was staying upright despite the ripples of pleasure coursing through her every second. She could hardly keep up as it was. He had already deduced her to a sobbing mess due to exhaustion when he decided to flip her on her back. 

Suga didn't really seem like a missionary guy until Soyeon realized he just wanted to put a face to the moans she had been making all night. Though it was embarrassing she still loved the dominant aspect. She really felt that she was his, however bashful she felt. In fact when she raised her hands to cover her face Suga stopped her before she could ever shut her eyes.

“Did I tell you you could look away from me while Im fucking you?“

Soyeon let out another moan before she could answer. It seemed like he was fucking her harder to make it difficult for her to talk on purpose.

“Daddy I'm embarrassed, I don't even know, fuck, know your-“

Before she could even choke out the end of her sentence between gasps and moan Suga interrupted her. 

“It's Yoongi, I thought you knew this Akali.“

Soyeon didn't even have time to be shocked that he remembered her stage name or the fact that he recognized her at all. For one he hadn't called her by “name“ all night, even when they weren't hammered. She would have referred to him as a dickhead, but it really didn't seem appropriate at the moment. All that really mattered was the sex that was happening at the moment, how could she really focus on anything other than that.  

Suddenly her world stopped as Soyeon felt an orgasm coursing through her body. The pulsing between her legs was unmatched while heat washed over from her core to her breasts leaving her a writhing mess in its wake. The overwhelming sensation was by far the best experience in her life so far. It might be hyperbole, but in the moment it really was true.

On the other hand, Soyeon didn't even noticed Yoongi had climaxed as well. The whole ordeal was over so fast he already had another condom on before her mind even set straight. 

Soyeon swore they fucked for at least four more rounds before they finally snuggled up. Yoongi fell asleep first, blessing Soyeon with the opportunity to kiss his forehead goodnight. Though she barely knew him the sight of him sprawled out, mouth agape and beside her was pure joy. Before finally resting her eyes herself Soyeon snuggled into him and thought to herself;

_ Min Yoongi, huh.  _


End file.
